My Love
by DragonNinja23
Summary: Third Songfic. This one is about Kasumi and Ryu and their relationship after the 5th DOA Tournament. There is a lot of suggestiveness and mentions of love making, but it is still rated T. R & R please. My Love by Justin Timberlake Ft. T.I.


**A/N: I know I'm lagging on most of my projects and fics like Blind Date and others that have been pre-planned to write, but, I thought I would write another songfic, one that you may enjoy of one of my favorite couples Ryu x Kasumi. I really want to thank **TheDarkestShinobi** and **HimuraKenshinFan19**, because I have read many of there songfics which helped me write my own. Don't worry, once my semester in college is over, I'll be writing and prompting everyday so expect something new from me. As for now, enjoy. This is one of my favorite songs that me and my girlfriend still listen to, who said guys don't have a soft side, lol.**

All characters and music lyrics are property of there respective owners. I am not getting paid to do this so don't sue me.

My Love

by Justin Timberlake ft. T.I.

_If I wrote you a symphony_

_Just to say how much you mean to me_

_(What would you do?)_

_If I told you you were beautiful_

_Would you date me on the regular?_

_(Tell me would you?)_

Ryu Hayabusa was on Zack Island with his girlfriend Kasumi, watching the sunset with as he gently laid a kiss on her forehead. Zack owed him a favor, which gave him the idea to take a trip to his island with Kasumi in order to get away from all the constant duties from saving the world to running his curio shop which Zack visited on a bi-weekly basis.

_Well baby, I've been around the world_

_But I ain't seen myself another girl_

_(Like you)_

_This ring here represents my heart_

_But there's just one thing I need from you_

_(Say I do)_

He had been everywhere, from fighting the Vigoorian Empire, The Archfiend, The Lords of Alchemy, and all the DOA tournaments in which he won the Second and Fifth one defeating Bankotsubo (Tengu). His father had always nagged him to get a wife in order to have an heir to the Hayabusa clan, he had been in multiple relationships with Rachel, Sonia, and others, but, they could never understand the code of the shinobi which he followed. Although, there was a girl very special in his life, Kasumi, a young runaway shinobi who he vowed to protect for his best friend Hayate.

_Because I could see us holding hands_

Walking on the beach, our clothes in the sand

I could see us on the countryside

Sittin' on the grass layin' side by side

She herself harbored hidden feelings for him, she always watched him and Ayane and how they fought, she felt it was impossible to ever get close to him. Although, she did watch over him, making sure he was not overburdened with the weight of the world on his shoulders. She just wanted to be accepted by him and her brother. The harsh reality had made her dream only a dream.

_You could be my baby_

_When I look at my lady_

_Girl, you amaze me_

_Ain't gotta do nothin? crazy_

_See all I want you to do is be_

_My love, so don't give away_

_My love, so don't give away_

_My love, so don't give away_

_Ain't another woman that can take your spot_

_My love, so don't give away_

_My love, so don't give away_

_My love, so don't give away_

_Ain't another woman that can take your spot_

_My love, love, my love, my love_

Kasumi and Ryu had been on Zack Island for about a week, she was so overjoyed by his smile, it had always made her happy whenever she felt down about life. The two spent time relaxing and being removed from there overbearing lives as shinobi, even if law kept her away from her brother, she knew she would always have him.

_Now if I wrote you a love note_

_And made you sign up every word I wrote_

_(What would you do?)_

_Would that make you want to change your scene_

_And want to be the one on my team?_

_(Tell me would you?)_

She finally unleashed her feelings for him about six months ago as she confessed her true love while laying her her lips on his own. It all happened so quickly and fast, especially due to how it was during the Fifth tournament. Although, her love could not stop him from fighting, but, it made his promise to her and Hayate even stronger. Her harbored feelings made many of the contestants surprised as many awed at there love showing sympathy.

_See, what's the point in waiting anymore?_

_Cause girl, I never been more sure_

_(That baby, it's you)_

_This ring here represents my heart_

_And everything that you've been waiting for_

_(Just say it, I do)_

Ryu responded by asking for her hand in marriage at that moment as he too had harbored feelings for her as she was a special girl to him. Hayate knew all along that the two were crazy for each other, and wished them the best of luck as he found a way to remove her death sentence because of their love, although he argued that the marriage was to quick and suggested they postpone. Ayane, was not as mad as many would think, she was happy that Ryu was smiling, even if her sister and him were together. She set out to make amends with her as time progressed.

_(Chorus)_

_I could see us holding hands_

_Walking on the beach, our clothes in the sand_

_I could see us on the countryside_

_Sittin' on the grass layin' side by side_

_You could be my baby_

_When I look at my lady_

_Girl, you amaze me_

_Ain't gotta do nothin' crazy_

_See all I want you to do is be_

_My love, so don't give away_

_My love, so don't give away_

_My love, so don't give away_

_Ain't another woman that can take your spot_

_My love, so don't give away_

_My love, so don't give away_

_My love, so don't give away_

_Ain't another woman that can take your spot_

_My love, love, my love, my love_

The power of the combined love Kasumi and Ryu had, helped them finally stop Victor Donovan as he turned himself into a fiendish creature in order to eliminate the ninja, but, to no avail, as the combined power of Kasumi, Ryu, Hayate, and Ayane took him down, and Ryu declared the winner. The money was used to improve his village and curio shop, which had become a famous hot-spot with many traveling to buy stuff from the famed Super Ninja.

_(Ti's verse)_

_Shorty cool as a fan_

_On the new once again_

_But he still has fans from Peru to Japan_

_Hey listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan_

_But if you got a man, try to lose him if you can_

Ryu was the jealous type, whenever a guy tried to hit on Kasumi, he would dispose of him and no one would ever hear from them again. Kasumi would constantly get on his case although, she liked his overprotectiveness, it reassured her that he and her were meant for each other. Kasumi was no different, if she saw a girl eye-balling her man, she would hit them in the back of the head stunning them and making them unconscious. Ryu always taunted her jealousy which somehow lead to them making love.

_Cause the girls real wild, throw they hands up high_

_When they wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy_

_You don't really wanna let a chance go by_

_Because you ain't been seen wit a man so fly_

She was captivated and swept off her feet everyday she was with him, and she had become a member of the Hayabusa clan, breaking the code of the shinobi she was bounded by from The Mugen Tenshin Clan. Some council members argued and disagreed only to face the wrath of Ryu. Hayate and Shiden considered the events to have never happened and all the naysayers had been dealt with.

_Baby France so fly, I can?t go fly_

_Private, ?cause I handle my BI_

_They call me candle guy_

_Simply ?cause I am on fire_

_I hate to have to cancel_

_My vacation so you can't deny_

_I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try_

_You don't come, I ain't gonna die_

Kasumi had always thought Ryu was never interested in her, especially when she was with Irene.(Sonia) Kasumi to this day still recalls the day that Ryu struck her with his hand, she remembers him being so angry at her for her immaturity, she thought that they would never be together. Ryu, on the other hand, still apologizes to her for that incident, and pampers her as much as he can. Although, all she ever wanted was him to notice her. His smile was enough for her.

_Hold up, what you mean, you can't go, why?_

_Me and your boyfriend we ain't no tie_

_You say you wanna kick it when I ain?t so high_

_Well baby, you decide just that I ain't your guy_

_I ain't gon? lie, I feel your space_

_Then forget your face, I swear I will_

_Same mark, same bullet anywhere I chill_

_Just bring wit me a pair, I will_

Of course, every relationship comes with it's own complications, Kasumi and Ryu argued about the dumbest things, and there heated arguments brought the Hayabusa clan members to there knees as many hid from them. Although, the two always worked them out, the best way couples would, by making strong intimate love to prove to the other their feelings. Kasumi lost her virginity to Ryu, their first time was amazing, Ryu was in shock and awe by her love. He had been with other woman, but, he finally understood what it was like to make love with someone who he truly cared about. Ayane to this day messes with the two about the love making.

_(Back to JT)_

_I could see us holding hands_

_Walking on the beach, our clothes in the sand_

_I could see us on the countryside_

_Sittin' on the grass layin' side by side_

_You could be my baby_

_When I look at my lady_

_Girl, you amaze me_

_Ain't gotta do nothin? crazy_

_See all I want you to do is be_

_My love, love_

_My love, love_

_My love, love_

_Ain't another woman that can take your spot_

_My love, love_

_My love, love_

_My love, love_

_Ain't another woman that can take your spot_

_My love, love, my love, my love_

As the sunset on there perfect day, Ryu quickly got out of the hammock he and Kasumi laid in and was standing on one knee.

" Kasumi, you and I have been together for about six months now, and I know your brother postponed my first proposal, but, I come here today asking for your hand in marriage, I want you for better and for worse, for the best of times and the worst of times, I will be with you. Kasumi, will you marry me?" Ryu said as sweat trickled down his body from all the tension.

" You already knew my answer six months ago and all this time that I have spent from you, from all the love to the hardships, Ryu, yes. Plus, I kinda like the name, Kasumi Hayabusa, it just sounds right." Kasumi said giggling.

**Tell me what you guys think, and if I should do more songfics. Also, to many of my reviewers, I will update my other fics while creating more in the future. Many of you really enjoy DOA HIGH, and I know some really like the Ryu x Kasumi pairing, and if you do, I would really enjoy it if you reviewed my Ninja Gaiden Sigma 3 fic(especially you anon, I know you have been reading some of my stuff) it's in the crossover section under Ninja Gaiden. Finally, R & R this fic and tell me what you guys think. PEACE.**


End file.
